hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26
The twenty-sixth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on July 17, 2009. It adapts Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact? from the webcomic, and continues the island filler sequence from Episode 18 some more. It is the last episode of season 1. Plot Summary England Note #1 America shows his new fighter plane off to England and asks if he likes the design. England wonders why America was in such a hurry to show him it, but secretly laughs to himself. He states that he could never think of that type of ("stupid", said under his breath) design. He continues, saying that the design really is ("stupidly") America's type. America answers that that's great news, as he made half of the fighter planes for the purpose of beating him. As a shocked England stares on, a worker reminds America that the information was classified. England Note #2 A spotlight shines down on Busby's Chair, as England narrates that long ago, the murderer named Thomas Busby sat down in the chair as if possessed and proceeded to die right in it. A rumor then spread that the chair was cursed, and if anyone sat in it they would surely die. The chair is said to have killed sixty-one people who sat in it. England monologues to himself that he'll get revenge on America and switch his conference chair with Busby's chair. He laughs, assuring himself that even America can't avoid a curse. Suddenly, Russia takes a seat in the chair, bidding England good morning and noting that he's up early. The chair glows with a hellish red aura and explodes, much to England's amazement. The spotlight shines down on the busted chair, as England states that while the chair would kill people who sat in it even for a short period of time, the chair doesn't work on Russia. England Note #3 England's next plan is shown in a caption: "Get America stinking drunk and coax info out of him." As the two sit down at the bar, America expresses surprise since England doesn't invite him out to drink very often. England answers that he thought it would be fun to do from time to time. Several hours pass by, and England winds up heavily inebriated and confused, while America continues to be normal. The bartender asks if he's alright, but America assures the bartender that England always gets like that when he's drunk. The drunken and angered England rises from his seat and says that America sure is talking big when he (England) is the one who raised him and made him a man. America asks if England is still really going on about that, but England rants that he took pity on him for being bossed around by France and that he was a fool to think that they would be friends for fighting against France. England bursts into tears and begins to repeatedly yell about how "stupid" America is. The next day at an Allied Force summit, England lies shaking and huddled under a blanket with a monster hangover, chanting about how he wants to die and how he'll quit drinking. The scene ends with America telling France, "Dude can party" (referring to Britain). Return Of The Chair Germany and Japan are seated around the campfire on the deserted island once more (as Italy sleeps). Germany and Japan sense the presence of the Allies again, and throw off their jackets. Italy wakes up, wondering what's happening. Germany replies that the Allies are there, as the five Allies are shown standing on the ledge. Germany and Japan draw out their respective weapons, while Italy takes out his white flag and begins to wave it. America laughs and states that he, as the hero, will give out the orders. He orders China to attack. China leaps down with his wok and ladle and begins another fight with the Axis, and manages to easily defeat Germany and Japan yet again. Italy begins to cry that he'll do anything as long as they don't hit him. His tears quickly cease, as his haircurl starts to twitch and sense something. The others stop in their tracks, and look out to the ocean. England is suddenly standing out in the waves, with the taped-up Busby Stoop Chair at his side (which emits a blue aura). The other Allies immediately recognize the cursed chair. England asks if anyone there has enough courage to dare sit down on the chair, but Russia has immediately made himself comfortable in it and states that he will. England yells for Russia not to sit on the chair, but Russia causes it to explode again. A spotlight shines down on the busted chair, as England narrates that it was his final weapon. Post-Credits Teaser A chibi version of England sits down in a chair next to the damaged Busby chair, and states that he did not like the ending of this episode. A chorus of children state "He didn't like it", as a "To Be Continued" note is shown. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell Trivia *The first three segments were adapted from the third webcomic chapter, G-R Nonaggression Pact?. One omission in the anime adaptation of the first segment is the footnote about America's plane having been designed by the Walt Disney Company. *The second segment was reprinted (in a redrawn format) in Snake Vs.Mongoose, a chapter in the first volume of the published manga. The strip was redrawn in order to better convey that the chair exploded due to Russia overloading it with "evil" vibes. *The final segment is an anime-original sequence, notable for having reused several pieces of animation from episodes 5, 6, and 18. *The post-credits teaser adapts a small illustration shown at the end of G-R Nonaggression Pact?, involving England and the Busby Stoop Chair. *More information on the Busby Stoop Chair can be found here: http://www.thirskmuseum.org/chair.htm *As hinted in this episode, Russia is more evil than the chair, which is the reason that it breaks. This, as well as him being surrounded by purple flames in a previous episo''de, possibly'' foreshadows the Cold War and the Soviet Union. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes